Teardrops In The Rain
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Yang satu suka sekali bermain dengan cat dan kuas. Yang satu lagi sangat misterius namun identik dengan musik. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan mengisi bagian rumpang dalam dirinya masing-masing. Warning : Yaoi, AU, Multichap. Pairing : Riren. Rated T for languange.
1. First Meeting

_Satu hal yang berubah sejak aku bertemu dengannya adalah.._

_... Suara hujan itu ajaib_

_Sama seperti suara petikan senar gitar yang selalu ia mainkan._

_Melodi itu seperti menyihirku._

.

.

* * *

**Tearsdrop In The Rain**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), harsh word, AU**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

.

.

.

Namanya Eren Jaeger, seorang junior divisi seni rupa di Akademi Wand der Freiheit

Namanya Rivaille, seorang senior divisi musik di Akademi yang sama.

Keduanya adalah orang yang sangat berbeda, seperti kedua kutub bumi. Jika Eren adalah utara, maka Rivaille adalah selatan. Jika Eren adalah selatan, maka Rivaille adalah utara.

Apa yang membuat cerita antara mereka menarik?

Ya.. ibarat dua kutub magnet yang berbeda,

_Mereka akan selalu tarik menarik._

.

.

Warna hijau tua, hijau muda, hijau kebiruan, hijau kekuningan dan variasi warna hijau yang lain seakan saling berbagi kisah di atas kanvas besar di pangkuan Eren.

Bocah berambut coklat itu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak bumi. Kursi kayu coklat yang sedikit basah tidak ia perdulikan walaupun membuat seragamnya ikut basah. Mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah melodi asal-asalan yang terlintas di otaknya. Matanya yang beriris hijau bagai batu emerald tersebut bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kuas dan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Cahaya matahari yang memantul pada tetesan air hujan di atas daun tampak seperti kristal di mata bocah itu. Aroma tanah basah yang khas setelah hujan menemani lukisan yang ia buat. Sang bocah itu tersenyum melihat karyanya yang hampir selesai.

"Eren!" Sebuah suara lelaki memanggil nama bocah yang sedang asik dalam aktivitasnya itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa barusan namanya dipanggil.

"Eren!" Suara itu kembali meneriaki namanya. Tapi bocah bernama Eren itu tidak bergeming dan masih asik dengan cat minyak dan kuas nya.

Akhirnya sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Eren pelan. Bocah itu pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ah, Armin.. Ada apa?" tanya Eren.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau ini gedung senior? Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi, Eren."

"Err.. tapi pemandangan disini yang mau kulukis.." Eren menunjukkan lukisannya yang hampir selesai.

Armin terdiam sesaat memperhatikan lukisan itu dan bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan taman kecil di depan mereka, bocah berambut pirang itupun mendesah.

"Baiklah.. aku ada di gedung Maria jika kau mencariku, semua murid sekelas melukis disana," kata Armin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Eren.

Eren pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Taman kecil di belakang gedung Sina tersebut memang tidak seindah pemandangan air mancur yang ada di gedung Maria. Tapi Eren merasa bosan pada air mancur yang selalu ia lihat dari jendela kelasnya itu setiap hari. Ia ingin melukis sesuatu yang berbeda, maka dari itu ia bersusah payah membawa-bawa kanvas dan peralatan lukisnya ke gedung Sina yang cukup jauh jaraknya.

Eren teringat sewaktu ia mengantarkan beberapa berkas ke gedung Sina ia melewati taman kecil tersebut. Tidak ada siswa yang duduk atau bersantai disana, hanya seorang tukang sapu yang membersihkan sampah daun yang berguguran. Namun Eren sempat terhenti sebentar memandangi pemandangan yang dilewatinya itu.

Hijau, warna hijau yang tidak biasa baginya.

Warna hijau yang sangat indah. Mulai dari rerumputan liar yang menjadi lantainya, beberapa tanaman hias yang Eren tebak adalah milik klub kebun, dua pohon Cherry yang tidak terlalu besar juga sebuah pohon maple yang daunnya mulai memerah.

Selain itu hal yang membuat Eren tertarik adalah lampu hitam di sudut taman. Lampu yang setinggi bahu Eren itu sudah pecah beberapa bagian kacanya, sepertinya benda itu sudah berdiri lama sekali disana. Sejak saat itu Eren bertekad akan melukis taman itu.

'_Lihat saja, aku akan mengabadikan sosok kalian di kanvasku'_

.

.

.

"Hngg.. apa yang dia lakukan disitu?" Petra memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang asik melukis dibangku taman dari dalam kelasnya.

"Dimana? Dimana? Hee… Dasinya berwarna hijau, dia masih kelas satu. Berani sekali bocah itu datang ke Sina—aakh-" Petra menyikut lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu lantas lidah lelaki itupun tergigit tapi itu bukan pemandangan aneh bagi Petra dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang melukis taman reot itu," kata seorang lelaki yang duduk dibelakang Petra. Lelaki bernama Erd tersebut sedang sibuk memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang longgar. Lelaki disebelah Erd ikut memperhatikan bocah yang sedang melukis di luar tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu jelas sih.. tapi lukisannya bagus," celetuk lelaki bernama Gunther itu. Mereka berempat pun lantas membicarakan tentang taman kecil dan bocah yang melukis disana, diikuti canda tawa dan senda gurau.

Seorang lelaki beriris kelabu yang duduk di depan Petra melepas headphone yang ia pakai sejak tadi. Walaupun sambil mendengarkan lagu, ia masih bisa mendengar perbincangan teman sekelasnya itu samar-samar. Matanya ia arahkan ke jendela yang dekat dengan mejanya itu.

Tak ada yang menarik.

Hanya seorang bocah kelas satu divisi seni rupa yang sedang melukis taman reot yang menjadi pemandangan kelasnya tiap hari.

"Rivaille, kau sudah memilih lagu yang akan dimainkan di kelas ensemble besok?" tanya Erd pada lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu diam tidak menjawab, tangannya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di kolong mejanya.

"Ini, ambil sesuai nama kalian." Tangan nya di arahkan ke belakang. Rivaille memberikan banyak lembaran partitur musik tanpa menoleh, ia kembali mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya.

Auruo lantas mengambil lembaran partitur tersebut.

"Ah, lagu ini bagus sekali.." kata Petra yang diikuti anggukan setuju lainnya.

"Oi Rivaille, kau yakin memainkan lagu Jupiter untuk ensemble kecil begini?" tanya Erd tapi percuma karena telinga orang yang ditanya sedang disumpal dengan barang elektronik tersebut, yah.. walaupun lelaki itu sebenarnya masih bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Dia bahkan sudah mengaransemen nya buat kita semua," gumam Gunther sambil mentelaah isi partitur di tangannya. "Aku tidak sabar memainkan ini," lanjutnya.

Suasana kelas yang gaduh dengan obrolan, suara tawa dan alat musik membuat kepala Rivaille pusing. Bahkan volume penuh di Mp3 playernya masih kalah dengan kebisingan disekitarnya. Ini dia satu hal yang sangat Rivaille benci jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

Rivaille bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Masih ada dua jam kurang sebelum bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi, ditambah satu jam waktu istirahat berarti waktu tidur yang lebih lama untuk Rivaille.

Lelaki berdasi biru itu sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap. Beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menutup muka menahan teriakan senang, dan Rivaille melewati mereka begitu saja.

Ya, Rivaille bisa dikatakan seorang idola sekolah. Idola di divisi musik lebih tepatnya.

Talentanya membuat perempuan maupun laki-laki jatuh cinta pada musiknya. Semua murid divisi musik pasti tahu dengan siswa senior yang badannya tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut. Tidak hanya dapat memainkan satu instrumen musik, kabarnya ia bisa memainkan banyak instrumen dengan handal.

Tapi Rivaille sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepopulerannya. Karena tidak ada satupun wanita yang mampu membuat seorang Rivaille jatuh hati padanya karena itulah ia juga dijuluki pangeran es.

"Rivaille senpai."

Rivaille mendongakkan kepalanya dan menangkap sebuah sosok perempuan "Ackerman, bolos dari pelajaran huh? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di Sina?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku habis mengantarkan sesuatu ke Madame Hanji, senpai." Siswi yang lebih tinggi 10 senti dari Rivaille itu menunjukkan selembar kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Menyingkir, kau menutupi jalanku," usir Rivaille, ia melewati siswi kelas dua yang lebih akrab dipanggil Mikasa tersebut. Walaupun masih kelas dua wanita itu adalah rival nya, kemampuan musiknya mendapat rekor 'tidak buruk' dari Rivaille.

Langit sangat berawan hari itu, tidak terlalu panas dan sempurna untuk sesi tidur Rivaille kali ini. Ada beberapa kursi kayu yang diletakkan di atap tersebut, cukup bersih untuk Rivaille gunakan untuk pembaringannya setiap hari dan dalam hitungan menit ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hmm..? Kenapa lukisanmu beda sendiri Eren?"

Eren terkesiap dan buru-buru menunduk ke arah gurunya tersebut.

"Maaf Sir! Sa-saya tidak ingin melukis air mancur itu jadi.. saya melukis taman kecil yang ada di gedung Sina" kata Eren lirih.

Sir Irvin mengangguk-angguk, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah melarang kalian untuk melukis pemandangan lain. Tergantung inisiatif kalian dalam memilih objek yang akan kalian lukis," kata Irvin yang dijawab suara gaduh seluruh kelas.

"Tahu begitu aku memilih melukis Mikasa senpai," celetuk Jean, salah satu teman sekelas Eren.

"Aku juga.. lebih baik melukis roti dan kentang," kata wanita berkuncir kuda di tempat duduk paling belakang.

Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Err.. jadi tidak ada masalah dengan lukisanku kan sir?"

"Lukisanmu selalu luar biasa Eren, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi bagiku semua lukisanmu tampak monoton."

"Eh?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat suka dengan warna hijau ya? Semua lukisanmu selalu menggunakan banyak warna hijau. Kenapa tidak kau coba warna yang lain?" kata Irvin sambil tersenyum pada muridnya yang bersurai coklat tersebut. Ia mengembalikan lukisan Eren dan mulai mengomentari lukisan muridnya yang lain.

Eren kembali ke tempat duduknya disamping Jean. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hoi, bukannya kata Sir Irvin lukisanmu bagus?"

"Iya, tapi ia benar juga tentang sikap fanatik ku pada warna hijau. Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha melukis dengan warna lain tapi pada akhirnya selalu hancur," jawab Eren kesal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap ke arah Jean.

"Bagaimana dengan lukisanmu, heh?" tanya Eren.

Seringai Jean keluar, ia menunjukkan lukisannya yang membuat Eren sontak membesarkan matanya, ia yakin ada hal yang rumpang di lukisan itu.

"JEAN ASTAGA KENAPA ITU PATUNG KUDA?" seru Eren membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya lalu Eren langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf.

Kembali pada Jean, ia malah tertawa geli. Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyikut perut Jean pelan.

"Kau mengubah bentuk patung di air mancur dengan wajahmu? Dasar gila."

Jean mentoyol kepala Eren, "Enak saja. Bukan begitu bodoh. Aku tidak suka dengan patung kepala sekolah yang ada di air mancur itu jadi kuganti dengan ini. Bagus bukan?"

Eren mendesah, setidaknya ada yang punya masalah lebih buruk dari pada dirinya dalam melukis.

"Terserahmu lah Jean."

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersamaku, Eren?" tanya Armin di depan mobil sedan hitam jemputannya. Mobil itu menjemput Armin tepat didepan gedung Maria tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak Armin, aku tahu kau masih les diluar. Arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku jadi kau duluan saja." Eren melambaikan tangannya pada Armin.

Armin menghela nafas, ia pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Eren, "Sampai besok Eren."

Eren pun menarik jasnya rapat-rapat agar menutupi tubuhnya. Udara dingin mulai membungkus kota yang diguyur hujan. Ia memperhatikan tetesan air yang jatuh ketanah seakan sedang berperang. Lalu memperhatikan ke arah langit yang kelabu.

"Apa aku berlari ke halte saja ya? Kurasa hujan nya tidak-akan berhenti jika aku menunggu disini" Eren menengadahkan tangannya merasakan tetesan air hujan.

Seisi sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena mereka sudah pulang terlebih dahulu kecuali beberapa yang masih punya kepentingan di sekolah. Eren dan Armin terpaksa tinggal lebih lama karena tugas piket sedangkan Jean yang ikut bertugas kabur entah kemana.

Baru 15 menit Eren menunggu dan ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, "Ah! Persetan dengan hujan ini, aku lari saja!"

Bocah setinggi 170 senti itupun berlari melawan derasnya hujan dengan hanya dipayungi tas. Jarak dari sekolah menuju halte bus lumayan jauh tapi Eren memang tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Namun Eren tidak menyangka kalau ditengah perjalanannya hujan deras itu perlahan malah menjadi badai dan Eren terpaksa berteduh di gereja kecil tua yang ada tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Ah, angin sial.." rutuknya setelah masuk ke dalam gereja tersebut. Di dalamnya masih agak terawat, walaupun agak berdebu disana-sini tapi Eren rasa gereja tersebut masih layak dipakai.

Rambut dan seragam bocah itu menjadi basah kuyup seketika. Eren pun mengambil handuk dari tasnya yang selamat karena pada akhirnya ia peluk di tengah jalan agar buku-bukunya tidak basah. Eren melepas sepatunya dan sekitar setengah liter air keluar saat Eren membaliknya. Bagian depan lantai gereja itu menjadi basah karena ulah Eren.

Bocah itu pun akhirnya hanya memakai kemeja dan celananya karena jas nya terpaksa di jemur agar tidak terlalu basah. Eren berjalan kesana-kemari menunggu badai reda tapi tentu saja tidak sesingkat itu. Bocah tak sabaran itu pun mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya pada salah satu kursi paling belakang yang menimbulkan suara gema di gereja tersebut.

"Oi, kau tidak tahu kalau harus tenang didalam tempat ibadah, huh?"

Eren sempat terloncat mendengar suara dari belakangnya, ia memberanikan diri menghadap ke belakang ke arah altar tapi ia tidak melihat sosok siapapun.

"Ma-maaf!" Eren yang ketakutan setengah mati merasakan lututnya lemas.

"Hmm..?"

Bulu kuduk Eren berdiri saat mendengar suara yang sama itu kembali menggema di seluruh ruangan. Badai diluar membuat penerangan di gereja tanpa lampu tersebut menjadi sedikit gelap, membuat Eren tambah ketakutan. Bocah itu pun memejamkan matanya dan berjongkok di tengah ruangan. Suara petir dan derasnya hujan menambah kengerian suasana di tempat itu.

'_Aku terlalu muda untuk dibunuh oleh roh jahat! Oh! maafkan aku tuhan!'_

Sekarang terdengar suara kursi yang berdecit dan langkah kaki. Oh, Eren komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati. Ia menyesal kenapa harus berteduh di gereja tua yang tidak terpakai itu, oh bukan. Eren menyesal kenapa ia harus menolak tawaran Armin yang ingin mengantarnya pulang.

"Oi aku bukan hantu, bocah sialan."

"He?" Eren membuka matanya dan melihat siluet seorang lelaki yang berdiri didepannya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan makhluk halus yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau bukan makhluk halus kan?" tanya Eren ngeri dan sebuah tendangan menyambut pertanyaan itu. Sontak tubuh Eren jatuh kesamping.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" seru Eren memegang pipinya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Makhluk halus tidak bisa menendang kan?" Eren akhirnya dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Lelaki yang barusan menendangnya itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya hanya saja warna dasinya berbeda.

"E-eh? Anda senior di Akademi Freiheit?" tanya Eren yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

Lelaki itu ternyata hanya setinggi telinga Eren ketika mereka berdiri sejajar. Eren tertawa karena lega ternyata tidak ada roh jahat dimana-mana tapi lelaki itu menatap Eren dengan tajam saat bocah itu tertawa.

Ralat. Tidak ada roh jahat tapi ada manusia kerdil menyeramkan.

"Aku harap kau tidak menertawakan tinggiku."

Eren langsung menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak senpai!" Nyeri di pipi kirinya masih terasa dan Eren tidak mau mendapat bonus bengkak di pipi kanannya.

"Err.. apa senpai juga berteduh disini?" tanya Eren mulai membuka topik baru.

Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Eren, ia malah menghampiri salah satu kursi dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ribut kali ini," katanya mengintimidasi.

Keringat dingin Eren keluar.

Suara hujan masih berderu dari luar dan tidak menandakan akan reda sama sekali. Eren pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dari tempat senior yang tidak ia kenali itu tidur.

Eren menangkap sebuah barang hitam besar yang diletakkan di kolong kursi tersebut, dan ia bisa menebaknya kalau itu sebuah alat musik.

'_Ho.. ternyata dia seniornya Mikasa'_

Sekelebat cahaya membuat ruangan menjadi terang dalam sekejab dan kembali menjadi remang. Eren langsung menutup telinganya dan suara gemuruh besar membuat kursi-kursi di ruangan itu bergetar.

Suara hujan bukanlah termasuk dalam hal favorit Eren, sama halnya dengan petir. Eren yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang beranggapan seperti itu, karena suara hujan dan petir bagi Eren mengingatkannya pada upacara kematian mendiang ibunya.

"Laki-laki yang takut pada petir huh?"

Eren menoleh ke samping, lelaki itu sedang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia pun duduk dan menatap Eren.

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak suka." Eren membuang muka dan menunduk.

Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mendesah kesal, "Karena kau aku jadi tidak bisa kembali tidur, kau terlalu berisik."

"Senpai, suara hujan dan petir yang berisik. Aku diam-diam saja dari tadi."

Lelaki itu menatap Eren tajam, "Suara nafasmu yang menderu dan detak jantungmu yang tak karuan itu yang mengganggu. Aku tidak masalah dengan suara hujan ataupun petir."

Wajah Eren memerah karena malu, senpainya itu pasti sudah menyadari ketakutannya. Lelaki itu tidak hentinya menatapi wajah Eren.

"Err.. senpai..? ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Eren merasa risih dengan tatapan seniornya tersebut.

"Kau bocah yang melukis di taman reot itu."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya, seingat Eren ia tidak melihat satupun orang di taman saat melukis kecuali Armin pastinya.

"Aku melihatmu dari dalam kelas ku." Oh, seniornya itu ternyata peka terhadap ekspresi kebingungan Eren. Eren rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri, karena ia masih tahu sopan santun.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger, kelas satu divisi seni rupa."

"Rivaille," sahut lelaki itu.

Dalam hati Eren menyumpah-nyumpah kenapa seniornya itu irit sekali dalam berbicara.

"Rivaille senpai.. anda.. murid divisi musik?" tanya Eren basa-basi mencoba menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Aku rasa kau dapat menebaknya jika dapat melihat barang yang ada di bawah kursi ini bukan?" Alis Rivaille menukik di wajahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Eren.

"Menjijikan," katanya singkat pada Eren.

Alis Eren naik sebelah, ada apa dengan seniornya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar itu pada Eren?

"Kau tidak tahu kebersihan bocah? Apa maksud dari air yang tergenang didekat pintu dan sepatu yang berserakan itu? kau tidak tahu tata krama? Apa karena tempat ini sudah tak terpakai lantas kau kotori saja seperti itu? kau ingin menambah bengkak pada pipimu itu?" Runtutan pertanyaan itu seperti bom yang jatuh di kepala Eren, dan tampang seniornya itu makin mengerikan saat menunjuk kekacauan yang dilakukan Eren.

"A..a..no.." Sulit sekali mencari alasan untuk seniornya itu. Walaupun baru kenal, Eren dapat merasakan kalau seniornya itu berpendirian keras dan sepertinya ia punya jiwa _clean-freak_.

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan kekacauan itu. Sekarang." Wajah Rivaille makin dekat dengan wajah Eren, dan tatapan kedua manik kelabu itu seperti ingin membunuhnya perlahan.

Eren sontak berlari kecil menuju pintu dan merapikan letak sepatu dan tasnya yang berantakan. Ia mengambil jas sekolahnya yang digantung di gagang pintu dan memakainya walaupun masih sangat basah.

'_Daripada dapat bengkak tambahan,'_ batin Eren.

Eren kembali menoleh ke belakang ketika ia selesai membereskan tas dan sepatunya. Tapi genangan air akibat sepatu dan jasnya diabaikan. '_Mau diapakan lagi coba? Nanti juga basah kena hujan dari luar' _batin Eren.

Seniornya itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Eren pun dengan gaya sok akrabnya duduk disebelah Rivaille.

"Senpai, kau disini sebelum hujan turun? Seragammu masih kering." Eren menunjuk-nunjuk seragam Rivaille. Pantas ada hal yang ganjil yang dirasakannya sejak tadi.

"Kau berisik sekali Jaeger. Apa aku harus menjahit mulut embermu itu?" kata Rivaille tapi ia masih berkutat dengan layar handphonenya.

"Ma-maaf senpai!" seru Eren dan langsung ia menjauh dari tempat Rivaille duduk.

Rivaille tampaknya sudah selesai berkutat dengan benda elektronik tersebut, ia pun melirik Eren.

"Oi, bocah. Rumahmu dimana?"

Eren terkejut dengan pertanyaan seniornya itu, "Eh?! Ada apa senpai?"

"Sudah katakan saja dimana."

"Err.. cukup jauh dari sini, kau kenal Mikasa senpai? Aku adik nya," jawab Eren.

"Ackerman? Marga kalian berbeda." Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Err.. yah itu karena kami saudara tiri. Biasanya aku pulang bersama Mikasa, tapi hari ini aku mendapat tugas piket," kata Eren.

Tak lama setelah Eren menjelaskan ada suara ketukan dari pintu, Rivaille segera berdiri dan membawa alat musiknya yang ada di bawah kursi kemudian menghampiri pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Lama," kata Rivaille, Eren mengamati dari tempat duduknya ada dua lelaki bertubuh besar memakai jas serba hitam dan membawa payung, Eren yakin ia melihat limousine hitam dibelakang mereka.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren, "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Eh? Aku boleh menumpang?"

.

.

"Di sini saja senpai, aku biasa naik bus kok." Eren menunjuk halte bus tak lama setelah mereka masuk kedalam Limousine milik seniornya itu yang sangat mewah, Eren jadi mengira-ngira bahwa senpainya itu seorang bangsawan dan semacamnya.

"Baiklah, Oi paman, berhenti di halte itu," perintah Rivaille dan limousine itupun segera menepi di halte tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya senpai!" ujar Eren sebelum ia keluar cepat-cepat dari kendaraan hitam itu agar tidak terkena rintikan hujan dan segera meneduh di halte.

"Hati-hati dijalan senpai!" seru Eren sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rivaille yang hanya menatap ketus dari Limousinenya, dan kendaraan itu pun kembali melesat meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Di dalam Limousine Rivaille malah tersenyum kecil dan mendengus, "Bocah yang berisik, dan ia membuat bangku disini jadi basah, tch.." gumam nya.

"Teman anda Rivaille-sama?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di bangku depan.

"Hanya bocah bodoh dari divisi seni rupa," jawab Rivaille.

Eren beruntung tak lama setelah Rivaille pergi sebuah bus datang jadi ia tidak usah berlama-lama di halte tersebut.

Ah, walaupun senpainya itu terlihat menyeramkan ternyata ia begitu baik hatinya, pikir Eren. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus terus berteduh di gereja tua itu sampai malam, memikirkannya saja Eren sudah merinding.

"Rivaille senpai." Eren mengelus pipinya yang masih sedikit bengkak karena pukulan manis dari Rivaille tadi.

"Aku harus membuat sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih untuknya besok!"

.

.

Masih pukul enam pagi hari dan beberapa murid sudah tampak memenuhi gerbang depan Akademi Wan Der Freiheit. Eren Jaeger adalah salah satunya, biasanya ia langsung jalan menuju Gedung murid kelas satu yaitu gedung Maria, tapi ia malah celingukan didekat gerbang seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Eren, kau tidak segera ke kelas?" tanya Mikasa yang berangkat bersamanya pagi itu.

"Err.. Mikasa kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar disini," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum dan hal tersebut sukses membuat pipi Mikasa merona merah, yah.. adik tirinya itu memang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"Baiklah, belajar yang benar Eren."

Eren mengangguk, Mikasa pun meninggalkannya menuju gedung Rose tempat dimana semua murid kelas dua belajar. Mikasa itu anak yang jenius, begitu yang Eren pikir karena untuk memasuki divisi musik di akademi ini butuh nilai yang sangat tinggi, dan Mikasa selalu berada di peringkat pertama.

Setiap gedung dibagi menjadi dua bagian, gedung sebelah kanan adalah untuk Divisi Musik dan sebelah kiri untuk seni rupa. Tapi setiap murid boleh bebas untuk pergi ke bagian manapun, itulah yang diinginkan sang kepala sekolah yang Eren selalu anggap misterius itu. Keharmonisan dalam dua divisi sangat dijunjung tinggi disekolah ini.

Walaupun begitu, hanya Mikasa lah murid dari divisi musik yang Eren kenal, yah.. sampai kemarin ia bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"Rivaille senpai tidak datang-datang.." gumamnya, Eren hanya berharap bekal yang ia buat masih hangat di tas nya.

Sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh dan bel akan segera berbunyi, karena Eren takut terlambat masuk ke kelas ia pun mengurungkan niatnya pagi itu, ia akan mencoba mendatanginya di waktu istirahat nanti, semoga saja senpainya itu masuk sekolah.

.

.

"Rivaille?"

Eren mengangguk mantap, Mikasa malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada urusan apa dengan si kontet itu?" tanya Mikasa ketus, ia takut jangan-jangan Eren di _bully_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu padanya, ayolah Mikasa kau tahu ia ada di kelas berapa?" pinta Eren. Ia menghiraukan beberapa murid yang lalu lalang di depan kelas Mikasa siang itu, berharap mendapat informasi dari kakak tirinya itu.

"Tentu saja tahu, dia itu rivalku. Dia di kelas 3-A tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menemukannya disana, semua anak divisi musik tahu ia ada di atap sekolah setiap istirahat," kata Mikasa dan Eren langsung memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Terima kasih Mikasa, aku pergi dulu!" ujar Eren sambil melesat menuju gedung Sina, mata Mikasa tertuju oleh benda kotak yang dibungkus kain di tangan kiri Eren.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan Eren memasak subuh-subuh? Apa yang kontet itu lakukan pada Eren.." gumam Mikasa.

Eren sedang berlari di tangga yang ada di gedung Sina, cukup melelahkan karena gedung Sina merupakan gedung yang lebih tinggi dua lantai dibanding dua gedung lainnya, Eren harus menaiki tangga hingga tujuh lantai untuk sampai ke atap.

Dan saat bocah berambut coklat itu membuka pintu besi yang mengarah ke atap gedung ia mendengar sebuah lantunan melodi yang begitu menarik.

Berbeda dengan dentingan piano milik Mikasa yang selalu membuat Eren kagum mendengarnya, melodi yang ia dengar kali ini seakan merengkuh hatinya, menyelimutinya dengan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk antara kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kemenangan, kekalahan dan airmata.

Telinga Eren seakan dimanjakan dengan suara petikan senar yang ia dengar. Nada yang terdengar seperti badai, seperti rintikan hujan di malam hari namun lembut seperti musim semi.

Eren baru tahu sebuah alat musik dapat dimainkan seindah itu dan Eren hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan sang gitaris bermain sendirian di atap tersebut.

Latar langit di belakangnya seperti beresonansi dengan musik yang keluar dari gitarnya. Eren menangkap pemandangan itu di kedua mata emerald nya dan saat itu juga, Eren telah jatuh cinta dengan warna biru dan figur yang bermain melengkapi lukisan yang ada di imajinasi Eren.

Musik itu mencapai klimaks dan berhenti.

"Kau punya alasan untuk mengganggu waktu sendiriku, Jaeger?" tanya sang gitaris sambil menoleh ke belakang menatap Eren yang masih berdiri terdiam.

Gitaris itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bocah itu ternyata cukup rapi dan bersih jika tidak kehujanan, pikirnya.

"Rivaille senpai.." Mulut Eren pun angkat bicara

"Kau... begitu indah."

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N**

Hai Light kembali dengan fic multichap (berani banget bikin) yah.. kan lagi liburan..

Multichap slash pertama aku semoga berkenan yaa, rencananya ini cuma sedikit kok chapternya, ga lebih dari lima chapter :3

Mohon review readers sekalian


	2. Joy and hurt

_Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa_

_Seni_

_Memungkinkan kita semua untuk_

_menemukan diri kita_

_dan kehilangan diri kita sendiri_

_**pada saat yang sama.**_

_._

_._

* * *

**Teardrops**** In The Rain**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), harsh word, AU**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi Eren.. bisa kau definisikan lebih jelas maksud dari 'indah' yang mulut kotormu itu katakan barusan?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren terkesiap, semua indera nya mulai bekerja dengan normal dimana sebelumnya hanya telinga dan matanya yang mendominasi.

Bocah dengan dasi hijau itu pelan-pelan menghampiri seniornya yang duduk diatas bangku kayu tak jauh di depannya. Rivaille masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Eren tiba-tiba merundukkan badannya agar wajahnya setara dengan seniornya yang sedang duduk tersebut, mata mereka bertemu dan saling bertatapan.

Kerutan-kerutan mulai tampak di antara kedua alis Rivaille saat Eren tak hentinya menatap kedua iris kelabunya itu seperti seekor kucing yang menatap majikannya saat ia meminta makanan. Yap, itulah yang Rivaille pikirkan, dan ia tidak komentar apapun dengan tingkah konyol Eren yang dilakukannya selama lima menit tersebut.

Kali ini Eren tersenyum, membuat kerutan-kerutan di antara alis Rivaille bertambah.

"Senpai ini kubuatkan bekal untukmu!" ujar Eren riang tiba-tiba, dan sebuah kotak bekal disodorkan kepadanya.

Kali ini alis Rivaille naik, "Apa itu semua ritual mu sebelum memberikan ini untukku huh?" Ia mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, yah.. Rivaille tentu masih tahu sopan santun.

Eren pun bangkit dan mendaratkan bokongnya di area bangku yang kosong di sebelah Rivaille.

"Ritual yang mana, senpai?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille rasanya ingin membanting wajah polos bocah itu dengan gitar akustiknya sekarang.

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan."

.

.

"Lagu apa yang senpai mainkan tadi?" celetuk Eren saat senpainya itu tengah menjamah bekal omurice Eren setelah bocah tersebut memaksanya berkali-kali agar Rivaille mau memakannya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Rivaille singkat tanpa menatap Eren karena ia sibuk memasukkan sesendok nasi lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eeehh? Kan senpai sendiri yang memainkannya, masa senpai tidak tahu!"

Rivaille menelan makanannya dan menatap Eren, "Kau cerewet Jaeger." Satu sendok nasi masuk lagi ke dalam mulut seniornya itu dan Eren yakin ia melihat senpainya itu sudah menghabiskan setengah bekalnya dalam waktu singkat.

Rivaille harus mengakui bahwa omurice buatan Eren itu— "Tidak buruk, jaeger. Dimana kau belajar membuat ini?"

Eren nyengir, "Ibuku sering membuatkannya untukku, jadi aku belajar padanya. EH SENPAI Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi dulu!"

"Aku tidak tahu judulnya bocah sialan." Rivaille menjejalkan kotak bekal yang isinya sudah ia habiskan itu ke wajah Eren. Bocah itu hanya meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

"Lagu barusan muncul begitu saja di pikiranku," ujar Rivaille, ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap ke atas.

"Jadi.. kau yang menciptakan lagu itu?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab, semilir angin menerpa wajah dan rambut Rivaille mengantarkan aroma harum ke indera penciuman Eren. Seniornya itu kemudian menatap nya.

"Kau akan terlambat masuk kelas bocah, Maria cukup jauh dan ini lantai tujuh," kata Rivaille.

"Senpai, kenapa kau selalu mengalihkan topik-" Eren menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring dari speaker yang ada di belakang mereka. Ia melihat Rivaille hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya seperti mengejek. Sial.

"Akh! Sehabis ini kelas Sir Shadis!" jerit Eren lalu ia lari terbirit-birit menuju pintu tangga.

"Sampai jumpa lagi senpai!" teriak Eren seraya menuruni tangga dan Rivaille hanya mendecih melihat kelakuannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan letak seragamnya dan mengambil gitarnya yang berada di dalam Hardcase lalu menyampirkannya di punggung. Ia melihat benda kotak kecil di atas bangku kayu yang barusan mereka duduki. Sepintas bayangan wajah Eren yang menatapnya dari dekat tadi muncul di benaknya.

Rivaille berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai paling bawah. Ada sedikit senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Matamu hijau dan seindah permata Emerald, _Eren_."

.

.

"OI, Bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi, Eren."

Jean menyumpalkan dasi Eren ke mulutnya agar bocah itu diam. Segera Eren mengeluarkan tinju nya ke arah Jean dan memukul temannya tersebut pelan.

"Ini mulutku, dan aku punya hak untuk menggunakan nya, dasar kuda."

"Tapi demi tuhan, KAU MENYANYIKAN LAGU YANG SAMA SELAMA 3 PELAJARAN INI!" seru Jean sambil memegang daun telinga Eren dan memekikan kata-kata tersebut. Beberapa murid disebelah mereka sampai menengok kearah mereka, beruntung tempat duduk mereka berada di paling belakang dan guru yang mengajar tidak mendengar perseteruan mereka.

Eren mengacuhkan Jean, membuat teman sebangkunya itu frustasi karena Eren kembali bersenandung.

Jean kembali memperhatikan pelajaran dan Eren malah meneruskan pekerjaan tangannya yang mencoret-coret diatas lembaran kertas di atas mejanya, tidak mempedulikan celotehan Sir Nile tentang sejarah Da Vinci yang sedang di bahas sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan terbentuk sketsa wajah di lembaran kertas tersebut. Jarang sekali seorang Eren Jaeger melukis manusia, karena menurut Eren objek yang paling menyenangkan untuk digambar adalah benda mati.

Mereka tidak berisik, tidak mengeluh dan Eren dapat memanipulasi mereka sesuai isi hatinya.

Tapi kenapa sketsa kali ini adalah seorang lelaki berseragam sama dengannya?

Eren ingat betul bentuk tulang wajahnya yang tegas, surai hitam legam yang membelah di samping. Hidungnya yang mancung, kerutan dahi yang khas dan tentu saja tatapan tajam bak mata elang yang menusuk.

Bocah itu mempertegas guratan pensilnya pada sketsa tersebut agar terbentuk gambar yang lebih jelas. Mata bocah itu berkilauan seperti permata dan ia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia mengusap sketsa wajah itu dengan jemarinya.

Rivaille adalah objek lukis terindah bagi Eren sekarang.

.

.

Sore itu langit sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan, maka dari itulah Eren bergegas pulang secepatnya tanpa menunggu Mikasa karena ia yakin kakak tirinya itu sedang sibuk berlatih ekstra di ruang latihan gedung Rose.

Baru saja Eren menapakkan sepatunya keluar dari pintu utama gedung Maria dan menghirup udara luar, wajah tak asing itu sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau melupakan ini, bocah."

Mata Eren membulat sempurna.

"Rivaille senpai..?"

Rivaille menyodorkan kotak bekal Eren yang ketinggalan di atap waktu istirahat tadi. Eren hampir saja melupakan kotak bekal itu, bocah itu meraihnya dan mengambil kotak bekal itu dari Rivaille.

"Err.. terima kasih senpai. Kau sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Eren. Rivaille tidak menjawab, yah.. Eren sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seniornya itu.

"Eye water," ujar Rivaille.

Alis Eren naik sebelah, jawaban macam apa itu?

"Itu judul lagu siang tadi," jawab Rivaille, dan seperti biasa ia sudah mengerti kode wajah kebingungan dan bodoh dari Eren.

'_Ya, karena matamu satu-satunya yang terpikir saat aku mengingat-ingat lagu itu kembali.'_

Mulut Eren membulat membentuk huruf O dan ia mengangguk-angguk, "Judul yang indah, untuk sebuah lagu yang indah," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

Rivaille menatap langit sekilas dan memperhatikan jam, "Kau suka sekali kehujanan ya, Jaeger?"

"Eh?" Sebuah air menetes di atas hidung sang junior.

Tepat sekali, itu adalah tetesan air hujan dan berkali-kali lipat jumlahnya saat Eren mendongak ke atas langit. Tetesan itu sekarang membasahi aspal dan dengan cepat menggenangi saluran air. Hujan turun sangat deras, lagi.

"AKH! Eh?! Senpai kau mau kemana?!" pekik Eren melihat seniornya itu malah berjalan masuk ke gedung Maria, ia pun juga lari mengikuti Rivaille.

"Senpai! Kau mau kemana!" seru Eren melihat Rivaille menaiki tangga gedung sebelah kanan.

"Ke salah satu ruang latihan," jawab Rivaille sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada tas gitarnya.

.

.

Ini kali pertamanya Eren memasuki koridor divisi seni musik yang padahal ada di gedung yang sama dengannya, terlebih lagi ini adalah koridor di lantai khusus ruang latihan.

Ia menatap Rivaille yang sedang membuka gagang pintu salah satu ruang latihan yang kosong.

"Boleh aku ikut masuk, senpai?" kata Eren saat Rivaille membuka daun pintu tersebut.

Ruang latihan adalah ruangan khusus yang dibuat untuk divisi musik, sama halnya dengan ruangan latihan yang berada di seni rupa yaitu berfungsi untuk mengasah keterampilan. Kualitas ruang latihan di gedung Maria adalah yang paling minim sedangkan gedung Sina merupakan yang terbaik dengan perlengkapan di tiap ruangannya.

Ruang latihan seni rupa lebih besar dan dapat menampung beberapa murid karena mereka dapat melatih kemampuan mereka tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain, dengan kata lain mereka dapat fokus karena tidak berisik. Ada beberapa alat lukis, butsir kayu untuk membuat patung dan keramik dan berbagai alat sejenisnya.

Sedangkan ruang latihan divisi musik lebih kecil karena dibuat untuk menampung satu hingga dua murid, namun ada juga yang sedikit lebih besar tapi hanya dua ruangan disetiap gedung. Di beberapa ruangan disediakan pula Grand piano atau Upright piano, semua ruangan kedap suara jadi tidak akan mengganggu murid yang berlatih di sebelah mereka.

"Kau mau apa mengikutiku kemari?" tanya Rivaille ketus.

"Eh? Err.. aku mengikuti senpai secara reflek.. dan.. karena tidak bisa pulang di hujan lebat begini. Err.. kenapa senpai tidak gunakan ruang latihan di Sina?"

Seniornya itu menatap tajam juniornya, "Itu karena aku harus memberikan barang ketinggalan kepada seorang bocah bodoh, lagipula Sina terlalu jauh ditambah sekarang hujan deras."

Eren pun dibuat bungkam olehnya.

Rivaille duduk diatas kursi di depan Grand Piano hitam yang berada di tengah ruangan, Eren melihat gitar seniornya itu diletakkan didekat jendela.

'_Ia tidak memainkan gitar kali ini?'_

Eren memperhatikan gerak-gerik seniornya itu saat membuka penutup tuts piano dan membersihkan debu disana dengan sapu tangannya.

"Senpai, kau juga bermain piano?" tanya Eren. Tapi Rivaille tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk membersihkan debu yang ada di tuts piano tersebut dengan wajah jijik.

Segera setelah tuts piano itu bersih mengkilap, jemari Rivaille mulai menari diatasnya menciptakan nada-nada lembut di udara. Berputar memenuhi ruangan, seperti warna-warni bias sinar matahari di langit.

Itu lagu yang dimainkannya tadi siang, hanya saja nuansanya terdengar berbeda saat dimainkan dengan instrumen yang berbeda. Eren sangat menyukainya, namun entah mengapa pesona yang diberikan suara petikan gitar pada lagu itu tadi siang lebih memikat hati Eren.

Tapi karisma seorang Rivaille tidak luntur di mata Eren. Lelaki itu tetap berkilauan saat bermain musik. Eren membayangkan langit dan hujan saat melihatnya.

"Apa warna kesukaan senpai?" celetuk Eren.

Rivaille sedikit melambatkan tempo tapi terus bermain, ia menatap kedua bola mata Eren sekilas, "…..mungkin.. hijau."

Eren terkekeh, "Tapi senpai itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya biru lho," kata Eren yang membuat Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Begitu bodohnya Eren, apa ia tidak tahu mengapa Rivaille menjawab demikian?

'_Itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada matamu, idiot.'_ Batin Rivaille.

Bocah itu masih saja tertawa lepas, "Warna langit selalu bernaung di sekitar senpai saat senpai bermain musik, warna hijau kurang cocok bagimu," ujar Eren sambil menghampiri jendela dan menatap ke luar, mata Rivaille tidak lepas darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu bocah," kata Rivaille. Ia menyudahi permainannya dan ikut menghampiri jendela.

Diluar masih hujan deras, Rivaille tidak mau lagi memanggil supirnya untuk menjemputnya, apalagi ke sekolah. Akan terjadi keributan besar nanti.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tidur di ruangan itu sambil menunggu hujan reda tapi karena Eren mengikutinya ke ruangan tersebut Rivaille yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan suasana yang benar untuk memejamkan mata.

Eren sudah dicap sebagai bocah tinggi nan berisik di mata Rivaille. Selain itu ia dinilai Rivaille juga memiliki kadar kepolosan yang sangat tinggi, atau dalam kata lain, Idiot.

Melihat sosok Eren selalu mengingatkannya pada Waltz of Puppy milik Chopin yang memiliki tempo cepat dan melompat-lompat. Rivaille kurang menyukainya karena ia sedikit membenci lagu yang ceria. Tapi lagu itu, sedikit identik dengan Eren.

"Senpai, kau tidak melanjutkan latihanmu?" tanya Eren dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa Rivaille malah beranjak dari piano itu?

Rivaille tidak menatap Eren, ia malah membuka kaca jendela tersebut mengundang udara sejuk karena hujan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka bersamaan memandang lukisan tuhan di hadapan mereka.

Akademi tersebut terletak di pinggiran kota yang tentu saja menyediakan pemandangan yang lebih indah. Itu salah satu dari banyak hal kesukaan Eren dari sekolahnya itu.

"Jaeger, apa hal yang paling kau sukai untuk dilukis?" tanya Rivaille sambil matanya memperhatikan rintik hujan diluar.

Mata emerald Eren membesar, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat seniornya itu menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Ia tersenyum ke arah seniornya itu.

"Aku suka melukis hal-hal bernuansa hijau, tapi akhir-akhir ini mungkin tidak.." jawab Eren lirih. Semburat merah mulai keluar di pipinya saat Rivaille menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan kedua iris kelabunya itu.

'_Kau lah objek yang kusukai sekarang,'_ batin Eren.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Eren merasakan perasaan tersebut. Rasanya ingin sekali mengambil kanvas, kuas dan cat minyak lalu mengabadikan sosok yang ada di depannya itu sesegera mungkin. Padahal baru hari itu ia melihat Rivaille bermain di atap dan ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan karisma yang ia keluarkan, nuansa pada setiap nada yang ia ciptakan serta perasaan melayang saat kedua iris kelabunya menatap mata Eren.

"Aku melihat lukisanmu di koridor bawah," kata Rivaille lalu ia menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, apakah itu cara Rivaille tersenyum?

"Tidak buruk," lanjutnya.

Eren menunduk, entah karena malu atau terlalu senang. Eren melukis lukisan tersebut untuk memenuhi persyaratan tes masuk, ia tidak mendapat nilai tertinggi tapi entah mengapa ia melihat lukisannya itu digantung disana beserta lukisan peraih tiga nilai tertinggi.

"Te-terima kasih senpai!" Eren tersenyum lembut lalu menatap lurus ke luar, telapak tangannya ia julurkan luar lalu bermain-main dengan tetesan hujan. Seperti anak kecil.

Rivaille mengalihkan pandanganya dari rintikan hujan ke arah Eren yang sedang bermain air hujan itu.

Mata bocah itu berbinar-binar sama seperti saat ia menatap Rivaille tadi siang, seperti permata yang di sirami cahaya matahari. Sekarang bagi Rivaille, melihat Eren adalah seperti melihat sebuah gudang inspirasi.

Jika saja ia seorang pelukis tentu saja ia akan melukis Eren sekarang juga.

Melihat senyuman bocah lelaki itu membuat sebuah nada muncul di benak Rivaille. Satu persatu muncul, bermacam-macam dan terangkai menjadi melodi. Rivaille membiarkan benaknya itu mengawang-awang mencari lanjutan dari melodi itu.

Angin menampar wajah mereka, membuat rambut coklat Eren berkibar dan lagi-lagi melodi lain tercipta. Menari-nari diikuti tempo ketukan dari suara hujan yang telinga Rivaille tangkap.

Selalu seperti ini, musik itu selalu muncul secara spontan.

Dan lagu itu tercipta begitu saja dari otaknya.

Rivaille tidak menyukai lagu yang bernuansa ceria dan senang. Lagu ciptaannya selalu terdengar tenang, lembut, sedih atau terkadang seperti ingin menangis.

Tapi kenapa lagu kali ini seperti kebalikan dari dirinya? Melodinya ringan, warna-warni dan bertempo cepat, apa karena suara hujan yang menjadi ketukan dasarnya?

Rivaille menoleh kearah Eren lagi, melihat bocah itu menyandarkan dagunya pada pembatas jendela, ia masih bermain-main dengan air hujan.

Sudut bibir Rivaille kembali menekuk ke atas.

'_Ah.. mungkin karena Eren Jaeger.'_

Lagu kali ini singkat dan sedikit cepat, nadanya melompat-lompat dari tinggi ke rendah dan kembali lagi ke nada tinggi. Lelaki beriris kelabu tersebut merasakan hal yang begitu aneh pada musik yang diciptakannya saat itu, seperti bukan dirinya.

Tapi Rivaille sangat menyukai lagu baru ciptaannya itu.

Eren sempat terhipnotis dengan air hujan yang ia main-mainkan di telapak tangannya serta suara hujan di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu kalau suara hujan bisa menjadi begitu tenang atau mungkin karena ada Rivaille di sampingnya.

Sampai ia mendengar sebuah senandung dari suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Eren menoleh ke arah seniornya itu, ia sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap ke luar dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Rivaille lah yang bersenandung.

Eren rasanya ingin berteriak saja sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang lelaki yang begitu sempurna? Yah.. tidak sepenuhnya sempurna, tapi sudah cukup sempurna bagi Eren.

Ah.. rasanya ia bisa kapan saja jatuh cinta dengan senior laki-lakinya itu, ya.. laki-laki.

Tanpa sadar Eren sudah menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati senandung Rivaille sore hari itu.

Semuanya begitu indah, hari ini terlalu indah bagi Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumbar hasil karyanya, termasuk lagu ciptaannya. Sudah tak terhitung jumlah lagu buatan Rivaille, lagu itu tak jarang hanya singgah di dalam otaknya tanpa di tulis di lembaran partitur ataupun terekam di koleksi lagu miliknya.

Menurut Rivaille, musik adalah suatu hal yang dinikmati untuk dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia jarang menunjukkan permainannya di depan banyak orang kecuali dalam perlombaan yang terpaksa ia ikuti atau konser yang terlanjur disediakan oleh guru dan orangtuanya, itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia selalu bermain di atap sendirian.

Musik Rivaille adalah individual.

Tapi.. mungkin hanya kali ini saja ia ingin sekali menunjukkan pada Eren hasil ciptaannya tersebut. Hanya kepada Eren.

Maka dari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia bersenandung didepan seseorang.

.

.

"Tch.." Rivaille mendecih.

Ia bersenandung tidak sampai lima menit, dan Eren sudah tertidur. Dengan posisi paling bodoh yang pernah Rivaille lihat.

Bocah itu tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri, seluruh beban tubuhnya disandarkan dengan kepalanya pada jendela. Pasti rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, pikir Rivaille. Tapi bocah itu tidak bergeming, wajahnya malah terasa sangat damai.

Rivaille yang risih pun menyikut bahu Eren dan dengan sukses bocah itu jatuh telentang ke lantai. Eren masih tertidur.

"Mengerikan," ujar Rivaille dengan wajah jijik namun setelahnya ia malah menahan tawa.

"Menarik sekali Eren… menarik sekali," lanjut Rivaille. Ia mengambil tas Eren yang diletakkan pemiliknya sembarangan di dekat pintu kemudian menaruhnya di bawah kepala Eren sebagai bantalan seadanya.

Handphone Rivaille bergetar, ia segera meraihnya di kantung jas sekolahnya. Layar benda elektronik itu menunjukkan nama yang sudah dapat diperkirakan oleh Rivaille, ia pun menjawab telpon itu.

"Ada apa Mike?"

"_Tuan muda, ini sudah sangat sore. Saya akan menjemput anda, dimana lokasi tuan berada?"_

"Aku masih di sekolah, hujannya sudah mulai reda. Aku akan pulang dengan taxi saja."

"_Tapi tuan muda, Nyonya besar sudah mengkhawatirkan anda!"_

"Bilang padanya aku sedang latihan di sekolah, aku akan sampai dirumah 30 menit lagi."

"_Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikannya pada beliau. Tolong hati-hati dalam perjalanan anda, tuan muda."_

Tanpa basa-basi pun Rivaille menutup telpon tersebut kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik Eren yang masih tertidur di lantai ruangan tersebut.

Cuacanya memang sudah berubah menjadi gerimis kecil, tapi rasanya Rivaille enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia bersandar di dinding, menjatuhkan badannya lalu duduk di samping kepala Eren.

Ya.. mungkin ia enggan pergi karena disini terasa begitu nyaman. Suasana yang sudah lama Rivaille rindukan sejak sekian lamanya.

Rivaille menyampirkan poni Eren yang mengganggu dari keningnya, bocah itu hanya merespon dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidur seperti bayi, pikir Rivaille.

"Apa hal yang membuatmu kurang tidur huh?" gumam Rivaille lalu ia segera teringat satu hal.

Rivaille menatap wajah yang tertidur pulas itu dalam-dalam, mengusap rambut kecoklatannya.

"Bodoh."

.

.

Yang Eren ingat adalah suara bass rendah yang menyuarakan lantunan musik yang indah. Rasa kantuk itu terlalu besar hingga Eren tidak dapat menahannya, hanya mendengar senandungnya saja Eren dapat pergi ke alam mimpi.

Ini semua karena kemarin Eren pulang malam dengan keadaan basah, ia harus mengeringkan sepatu dan beberapa perlengkapan sekolahnya semalaman. Ditambah lagi ia bangun subuh-subuh demi membuat bekal untuk Rivaille.

Eren sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya.

Hangat, rasanya hangat dan wangi.

Aroma yang sangat segar, dan tercium sangat dekat. Eren membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang sangat berat.

Yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit bergaya Eropa, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada piano bertengger disana. Eren kembali menatap ke depan.

'_Darimana wangi itu berasal?'_

Eren menggerakkan badannya lagi, mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu menghalanginya.

Itu sebuah jas seragam, dan Eren yakin adalah milik Rivaille.

Bocah itu segera bangkit dan melongo ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 06.15, dan Eren masih berada di sekolah, sendirian di ruang latihan yang kosong tersebut.

"Akh! Kenapa senpai tidak membangunkanku!" seru Eren sambil merebut tas dan jas Rivaille kemudian lari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan dan gedung tersebut.

Beruntung sekali gerbang masih belum ditutup, Eren sebenarnya heran apa masih ada yang bertahan di sekolah malam-malam begini?

Bocah bersurai coklat itu pun melanjutkan langkah seribunya ke arah halte bus, ia tidak tahu apa jadinya Mikasa nanti sesampainya dirumah. Kemarin ia sudah dimaki sejam oleh kakak tiri protektifnya itu, Eren jamin ia akan diceramahi semalaman kali ini.

.

.

"Mikasa, Rivaille senpai itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Eren sambil memainkan pensilnya pada buku sketsanya. Tak jarang ia menggambar kakak tirinya itu bermain piano di kamarnya, Mikasa sosok yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan objek lukisan.

Mikasa membanting telapak tangannya pada tuts piano, menyebabkan suara yang mengerikan. Eren terlonjat dari kursinya.

"Jadi benar kau bersamanya sore ini? Dan kemarin juga bukan?" tanya Mikasa ketus, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eren dengan menahan amarah.

Eren menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan buku sketsanya. Kakak tirinya itu jika sudah marah sangat mengerikan, "I-iya.. karena tadi hujan deras dan aku menemaninya berlatih.." jawab Eren lirih.

Mikasa menarik buku sketsa Eren dengan paksa.

"Aku takut kau diapa-apakan olehnya Eren, dia itu mengerikan dan aneh," kata Mikasa dengan wajah serius.

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu dia rivalmu tapi bukan berarti dia jahat kan?" Eren merebut kembali buku sketsanya.

Mikasa menghela nafas, "Pokoknya katakan padaku jika terjadi apa-apa, mengerti?"

Eren hanya mengangguk singkat dan buru-buru menutup buku sketsanya. Beruntung sekali Mikasa tidak memperhatikan gambarnya barusan, karena yang Eren gambar disana bukanlah Mikasa bermain piano.

Melainkan sosok Rivaille yang bermain piano.

"Aku akan pergi tidur, kau berlatih saja Mikasa," seru Eren kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Eren segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar kakaknya itu. Ia menjalarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya setelah menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Eren sedikit tertawa, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Rivaille jika melihat kamarnya sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan pukulan di pipinya lagi.

Eren membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit yang penuh dengan lukisan pepohonan yang ia gambar beberapa tahun lalu.

Pikirannya penuh dengan Rivaille sejak tadi, bukan.. sejak kemarin lebih tepatnya. Beberapa lembaran buku sketsanya penuh dengan gambar seorang Rivaille, walaupun masih berupa guratan pensil yang kasar.

Ia menatap jas Rivaille yang digantung dan sudah disetrika dengan rapi di pintu lemarinya. Eren ingin sekali mendengar permainan gitar Rivaille, atau mungkin senandungnya lagi seperti sore ini. Apa saja asalkan itu berarti Eren akan bersama Rivaille. Ah… mungkin ia sudah dimabuk kepayang olehnya.

Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

Rivaille membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah bayangan menutupi wajahnya. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Ada apa bocah? Kau gemar sekali menggangguku."

Eren Jaeger adalah sosok yang muncul didepannya, sepertinya bocah itu sudah tahu kemana dia harus pergi jika ingin menemuinya di sekolah.

"Senpai, terima kasih kemarin." Eren menyodorkan sebuah tas plastik pada Rivaille. Seniornya itu mau tak mau bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di bangku yang menjadi alas tidurnya barusan tersebut.

Rivaille melihat kedalam isi tas itu, "Kau membersihkannya dengan benar kan?"

"Tentu saja senpai!" seru Eren. Segera setelah Eren pulang kemarin, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencuci jas Rivaille, dengan bersih. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika ia tidak membersihkannya dengan benar..

Rivaille menghela nafas dan menaruh jasnya di sampingnya, Eren ikut duduk di samping Rivaille.

"Kau sudah selesai Jaeger? Kembalilah ke kelasmu," kata Rivaille sambil memperhatikan wajah Eren.

"Err.. aku disini sebentar lagi saja.. disini lebih tenang disbanding dikelas.." kata Eren terbata-bata. Bocah bersurai coklat itu melirik kearah gitar yang tersandar di dekat bangku yang mereka duduki. Berharap Rivaille akan memainkannya.

"Kau ingin mencoba memainkan gitar itu bocah?"

Glek

Rivaille tentu saja bisa membaca ekspresi gugup junior didepannya itu, ia mendecih dan meraih gitar akustik miliknya itu dan menyodorkannya pada Eren.

"Eh?" Eren menerimanya karena reflek.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya, "Err.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa.."

Rivaille menatapnya tajam, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menatapnya terus bocah."

Eren menunduk, sepertinya akan sangat memalukan jika ia harus mengatakannya.

"Err.. aku ingin.. mendengar senpai memainkannya."

Alis Rivaille terangkat sebelah, ia mengutuk dalam hati mengapa wajah bocah didepannya itu sangat manis jika sedang malu.

"Baiklah."

Lagi-lagi Rivaille keluar dari karakternya. Seorang Rivaille yang jarang sekali dan bahkan tidak pernah menerima permintaan orang untuk memainkan sebuah instrumen, tanpa basa-basi menuruti permintaan juniornya yang bahkan berbeda divisi dengannya. Rivaille sudah lepas kendali, karena Eren Jaeger.

Gitar itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Rivaille dan ia mulai memainkannya.

Kali ini lagu yang sudah seringkali Eren dengar, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengarnya dimainkan dnegan gitar. Canon ciptaan Pachelbel, Mikasa seringkali memainkannya di piano dan Eren kadang diajarkan bagaimana memainkannya ketika ia masih kecil.

Melihat Rivaille bermain gitar dihadapan Eren , tepat didepannya, membuat Eren berdebar-debar tak karuan. Wajah seniornya itu tetap datar seperti biasa tapi ada sekilas perasaan senang disana.

Rivaille melihat Eren sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan fret board gitarnya.

Lagi-lagi sebuah lagu yang menyenangkan. Yang dapat ia pikirkan ketika melihat wajah Eren atau ketika di hadapan Eren hanyalah musik-musik yang bertempo cepat dan ceria. Dan tanpa sadar Rivaille sudah memainkan lagu itu.

Rivaille kembali menatap bocah didepannya itu. Ketika ia melihat Eren tersenyum dengan lembutnya mendengar permainannya.

Rivaille adalah lelaki paling bahagia saat itu.

"Rivaille senpai, lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemarin itu ciptaanmu juga?" tanya Eren. Rivaille tidak menjawab dan malah mengganti lagu yang ia mainkan menjadi lagu tersebut dengan gitarnya.

Sungguh ajaib, lagu itu seperti berputar dikepala Eren, menembus telinganya dan melekat di otaknya. Sosok Rivaille yang bersenandung di iringi hujan kemarin segera muncul dibenak Eren.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya," kata Rivaille di sela permainannya.

Eren tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, "Aku sangat menyukainya." Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Rivaille kembali.

"Apalagi karena senpai yang memainkannya."

"tch.."

Wajah Rivaille memang datar, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dibalik topeng batunya itu. Asal tahu saja sekarang otak Rivaille sedang kacau karena seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Senpai.." panggil Eren saat seniornya itu telah menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Bolehkah.. aku melukismu?" Akhirnya Eren dapat mengatakannya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Rivaille dalam-dalam.

Rivaille tidak menjawab, ia malah diam membalas tatapan Eren.

Jemari Rivaille meraih kepala Eren membuat sang pemilik terbujur kaku. Lalu ia menarik sesuatu dari rambutnya, itu sebuah gumpalan sobekan kertas. Eren segera tahu pelakunya dan langsung memikirkan apa hukuman untuk teman sebangkunya nanti.

"Boleh saja," ujar Rivaille.

Mata Eren membelalak, "Benar senpai?!"

Rivaille berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Jam pulang sekolah ini aku akan ada di ruang latihan Sina."

"Terima kasih senpai!" seru Eren ikut berdiri mengikuti seniornya itu.

Rivaille mendecih pelan melihat mata Eren berbinar-binar. Mudah sekali membuat bocah itu senang. Hanya dengan permainan piano dan gitarnya saja dia sudah tersenyum lebar, mendengarnya bersenandung membuatnya tertidur pulas. Rivaille penasaran bagaimana wajah Eren saat melukisnya nanti.

'_Aku hanya menyetujuinya karena itu kau, Eren.'_

.

.

Siang menjelang sore, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan aktivitas di gedung Sina masih sangatlah ramai. Masih banyak murid berlalu-lalang di kelas dan koridor, berbeda sekali dengan gedung Maria yang isinya sudah sepi.

Eren membawa kanvas dan peralatan melukisnya ke lantai tiga dimana ruang latihan Sina berada. Beberapa murid divisi musik menatapnya bingung karena seorang junior divisi seni rupa sedang berjalan-jalan di gedung Sina, ditambah lagi ia membawa-bawa peralatan melukis. Tapi Eren tidak memperdulikannya.

Yang ada didalam benaknya hanyalah bayangan sebuah lukisan Rivaille yang akan menghiasi kanvas kosong tersebut.

Ia menyiapkan banyak warna biru kali ini, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya seraya ia menjejakkan kakinya di koridor ruang latihan.

Ia mulai mengintip-intip melalui kaca yang ada di tiap pintu, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Rivaille dimana-mana. Gedung Sina benar-benar luas dan besar, yang benar saja karena ruang latihan disini lebih banyak dan lebih besar dibanding yang ada di Maria.

Eren sampai di ruangan paling ujung dan menangkap sosok Rivaille dari kaca yang ada di pintu, baru saja ia ingin masuk sampai ia melihat seorang perempuan disana, bersama Rivaille.

Posisi mereka membelakangi Eren, dan ia dengan jelas melihat Rivaille memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Seniornya itu merangkul seorang wanita, disebuah ruangan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Kedua tangannya gemetaran, kanvas Eren hampir jatuh, dan tanpa ia sadari airmata sudah menetes keluar dari matanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya sambil menyeka airmatanya. Beruntung tidak ada satupun orang di koridor tersebut kecuali dia.

"Haha.. Kenapa aku harus menangis karena hal ini," gumam Eren lagi. Ia mundur perlahan dan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Dadanya sakit seakan ditikam dengan tombak, kakinya lemas tapi ia memaksanya berlari untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Eren berlari dan mencari pintu darurat gedung Sina.

Begitu ia sampai di balkon dekat tangga darurat, ia langsung jatuh terduduk disana dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Ri-rivaille senpai.. apa yang salah denganku.."

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Holaaaa~ jadi ini chap kedua yang penuh drama :'D

Daaaaan, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! (seperti yg sudah saya jelaskan ini multichap pendek)

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW KALIAN SEMUA :'D (cium layar)

**aeon zealot Lucifer **[ Greget itu memang harus diletakkan diakhir chap *hehehe]**, Usagi Yumi **[Makasih yumi-chan iya memang di chap awal ga terlalu kelihatan, semoga di chap ini sudah jelas ya :)) ]**, Himeji Arisa **[iya Arisa, mereka itu seumuran kalau di SnK asli, tapi karena ini AU saya mau buat Mikasa jadi kaka Eren disini :3]**, Yano Akiga **[Iya! GUA CURHAT OKEH anu nya bakal ada di chap depan XD]**, BlueBubbleBoom **[ini lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuut Booooommm~~~]**, Adelia-chan **[ANG ^_^ Makasih banyak Adelia-chan! Aku bukan pemusik atau pelukis, aku hanya orang yang sangat menikmati seni dan kebetulan sedikit berkecimpung dalam aktivitas bermusik, saya menulis apa yang ada disini sepengetahuan saya aja dan sedikit searching juga tapi kebanyakan dari feel sendiri jadi maaf kalau ada yang aneh atau ga masuk akal :'D ] **, Naru Frau **[ABANG SEME PEMAIN GITAR XD cukup bikin saya ngakak XD Rivaille cocok buat dijadiin pemain music buat saya soalnya ]

and at last~~ review di chap ini ya :D


	3. Tears and Rain

_Jika cinta dapat dilukiskan,_

_Mungkin aku akan jadi penjahat._

_Karena cinta adalah kejahatan yang terselubung_

_..dibalik kilau keindahan._

_Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kejahatan apa yang tersimpan disana._

_Apa sebenarnya cinta itu?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Teardrops In The Rain**

**-Last Chapter-**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), harsh word, AU**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Dulu Eren sering dibacakan dongeng, seperti The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Snow White dan lainnya. Awalnya karena Mikasa sering membaca buku-buku dongeng, tapi Eren lama-lama juga ikut tertarik dengan isinya.

Eren sungguh menyukainya, apalagi ilustrasi yang ada di tiap halamannya. Gambar Snow White di dalam peti kaca, Cinderella saat menerima sepatu kaca dan yang paling Eren sukai adalah lukisan punggung putri duyung yang sedang bernyanyi di depan sebuah kapal di tengah badai dahsyat.

Lukisan itu seperti berbicara pada Eren, lukisan itu seakan mengeluarkan suara. Eren seakan dapat mendengar nyanyian sang putri duyung tersebut. Pada saat itu pula Eren mulai senang mencoret-coret kertas dengan crayon miliknya. Menggambar berbagai macam hal di sekelilingnya, bahkan tokoh-tokoh fiksi yang sering dibacakan Mikasa.

Dongeng The Little Mermaid milik Han Andersen adalah favorit Eren. Ia jatuh cinta dengan ilustrasi dan kisah yang ada di dalamnya. Namun Eren begitu benci dengan akhir cerita dimana sang pangeran sama sekali tidak mengetahui cinta sang putri duyung.

Eren ingin sekali mengubah akhir cerita tersebut. Karena menurut pemilik iris hijau itu, cinta akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Seperti kisah Snow White, Cinderella atau Sleeping Beauty.

Tapi kenapa cerita yang sudah dikemas sangat bagus dan paling Eren sukai tersebut malah berakhir tragis? Mikasa pernah menjelaskan, bahwa seperti itulah bagaimana cinta sebenarnya.

Tidak, menurut Eren cinta itu indah dan sangat hangat. Sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, sama seperti pasangan tua yang menikah di sebelah rumah Eren.

Jika memang benar terjadi pada kenyataan dimana akhir kisah cinta menjadi buruk, Eren tidak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

Isak tangis itu masih terdengar dari arah tangga darurat. Bocah berdasi hijau itu masih meringkuk ke dalam lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya.

"Benar juga…" Eren menarik nafas panjang disela tangisannya. Percuma menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, karena air itu masih terus keluar dari matanya.

".. memangnya siapa aku ini-?" Suara Eren tergetar.

"Dia hanya seniorku.. pasti ia sudah memiliki kekasih.. mana mungkin ia melihat seorang—"

Mulutnya kaku, tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Bibir nya terlalu gemetaran, Eren berusaha menahan raungannya. Menahan air yang melesak keluar dari kedua matanya, menahan rasa nyeri yang menerpa dadanya.

'_Apa cinta harus sesakit ini..?'_

Eren menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya. Benaknya membayangkan sosok sang putri duyung yang telah berubah menjadi buih.

'_Sama sekali tidak bagus… Cinta yang sebenarnya..'_

Eren mendongak keatas, berusaha membuat matanya itu segar kembali. Ia berdiri dari posisinya kemudian menyeka sisa-sisa airmata yang ada di wajahnya dengan dasi miliknya asal-asalan.

Sampai kapan ia harus meringkuk? Ia harus pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya atau mungkin saja ia akan bertemu Rivaille.

Kedua irisnya menangkap pergelangan jas seragamnya, keduanya basah karena airmata. Sebanyak itukah Eren menangis?

Eren menghirup udara di sekelilingnya seperti orang rakus. Menghembuskannya kembali, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lelaki tidak boleh menangis!" seru Eren walaupun suaranya masih parau.

Ia melirik kanvas yang tersandar di dekat dinding disebelahnya. Seluruh inspirasi dan imajinasi nya runtuh seketika. Rasanya ingin sekali Eren mematahkan kanvas itu menjadi dua bagian. Ingin melarikan diri rasanya.

Eren tidak ingin kembali ke koridor itu dan melihat wajah sang senior. Niatnya untuk mengabadikan sosok gitaris itu sirna, benar-benar hilang seakan diterpa badai.

Bocah itupun kembali ke dalam gedung membawa seluruh peralatannya tentunya setelah ia merasa wajahnya tidak terlalu sembab. Eren berjalan ke arah tangga menurun agar dapat keluar dari gedung tersebut dikarenakan tangga darurat pasti disekat oleh gerbang besi di bagian bawah. Konyol sekali jika Eren harus memekik si penjaga sekolah untuk membukakannya.

Eren menghela nafas sepanjang jalan menuju tangga, menahan perasaan sakit itu muncul kembali. Sulit sekali karena ini kali pertamanya bagi Eren.

Memikirkan seseorang sedalam itu, memberikan senyuman terlembut hanya pada orang itu, tertidur karena senandungnya, dan jatuh cinta hanya mendengar dan melihat permainannya.

Padahal baru sebentar sekali ia mengenal Rivaille, tapi Eren sudah menangis karenanya.

Bodoh.

Eren Jaeger adalah seseorang yang bodoh.

"Jaeger? Sedang apa kau disini, aku menunggumu dari tadi bocah tengik."

Suara yang paling tidak ingin Eren dengar sekarang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Mau tak mau Eren memutar badannya untuk melihat sosok yang menyebut namanya itu.

"Se-senpai…"

Tubuh 160 cm itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut, Rivaille menghampirinya.

"Err.. aku baru saja mau ke sana, senpai…" ujar Eren terbata-bata. Tidak ada lagi alasan lain yang bisa dikeluarkan Eren sekarang, ia terlalu panik.

"Tch." Rivaille tiba-tiba menyambar kanvas yang dipegang oleh Eren dan membalik badannya.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau pulang terlalu larut," katanya lalu ia berjalan mendahului Eren menuju arah koridor latihan.

Eren masih terdiam, barusan tangan mereka bersentuhan dan Eren malah merasa… jijik.

Kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk berjalan mengikuti orang itu, terasa seakan ada sesuatu yang merantai pergelangan kakinya agar tidak kemana-mana. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa membantah?

"Ba-baik senpai."

.

.

Rivaille sibuk mencoret-coret partitur yang ia letakkan di atas piano menggantikan fungsi meja, dan kembali mencari melodi di gitarnya. Sedangkan Eren duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memangku kanvasnya.

Dari sudut pandang Rivaille ia melihat bocah itu juga sibuk mencoret-coret kanvasnya itu dengan pensil miliknya, sepertinya ia sedang membuat sketsa awal.

Karena Rivaille tidak mau hanya duduk diam di dekat piano sebagai seorang model, ia mengatakan bahwa Eren boleh melukis Rivaille sambil seniornya itu melakukan aransemen lagu untuk tugas sekolahnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Eren sore itu. Kilauan di matanya seakan menghilang.

"Oi, Jaeger."

Bocah itu tidak menoleh.

"Oi, Jaeger," panggil Rivaille lagi, dan si pemilik nama tetap tidak bergeming. Sebegitu asiknya kah ia dengan lukisannya itu, tapi kenapa dia sangat pendiam hari ini?

"Eren."

Gerakan pensilnya berhenti, bocah itu mulai menatap mata Rivaille. Mungkin karena seniornya itu memanggil nama kecilnya, tapi Eren entah mengapa terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Eren.

"Kau pendiam sekali hari ini, sudah sampai mana gambarmu huh?" Rivaille menyelipkan pick gitarnya di antara senar gitarnya.

Eren malah menunduk, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum, "Masih belum selesai senpai, senpai kembali mengerjakan tugas saja."

Mata Rivaille menyipit dan kedua alisnya bertaut, ia yakin betul ada yang salah dengan Eren.

Yang namanya Eren Jaeger adalah bocah yang tidak bisa diam, berisik, dan memiliki senyum yang sangat tulus. Belum lagi, saat ia mengerjakan sesuatu yang ia sukai matanya akan tampak berkilauan.

Tapi lihat sekarang, apa itu Eren Jaeger yang sama?

Dan kenapa ia selalu menunduk? Bukankah ia seharusnya sesekali harus menatap Rivaille untuk melukisnya?

"Bocah, kau lupa cara tersenyum huh?" Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Eren.

Berpikir jika kalau-kalau bocah bersurai coklat itu jatuh sakit atau yang lainnya, Rivaille berusaha melihat wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Eren tiba-tiba.

.

.

Rivaille mengajaknya ke ruangan itu, ruangan dimana ia melihat Rivaille memeluk seorang wanita beberapa waktu yang lalu. Eren merasa dadanya berdenyut, ada rasa sakit luar biasa saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Rivaille seperti biasa memetik-metik gitarnya sambil menulis-nulis di lembaran kertas yang ia taruh di atas piano. Ia membiarkan Eren melukisnya, Rivaille bahkan menyiapkan kursi untuknya di pojok ruangan.

Eren biasanya langsung menggambar dengan cat minyaknya tanpa membuat sketsa. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan gambaran seperti apa lukisan Rivaille nanti.

Tapi gambaran itu menghilang.

Gambar wajah yang ingin ia lukiskan di kanvas itu menjadi abstrak, warna biru yang ingin ia goreskan disana menjadi hitam pekat, dan kuas yang Eren taruh di dekat peralatannya itu bagaikan pistol yang akan membunuhnya jika ia memakainya sekarang.

Figur lukisan lelaki yang ada di benaknya itu menjadi samar, padahal sosok itu ada tepat di hadapannya. Bocah beriris emerald itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua cat minyak yang ia bawa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia gambar di kanvas putih yang ada di pangkuannya.

Eren tidak bisa melukis Rivaille.

Seluruh tubuh dan hatinya menolak, dan itu hal yang fatal bagi pelukis.

Warna-warni yang ada di pikirannya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan putih. Dunia Eren yang penuh warna jatuh seketika di penjara hitam-putih.

Melukis selalu menjadi pelarian bagi Eren, tapi untuk sekarang Eren menjadi muak jika harus melukis Rivaille.

Padahal itu bukan kesalahannya, semuanya karena harapan Eren yang terlalu besar.

Eren tidak mau membuat Rivaille curiga dan mulai mengambil pensilnya, membuat sketsa asal di kanvasnya, berharap otaknya dapat mengeluarkan gambaran baru.

Tapi percuma saja, bahkan pensil itu bergetar di jemarinya. Melihat Rivaille saja, Eren tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya lagi.

Dengan perasaan kacau seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Eren melukisnya? Sama saja seperti menyuruh koki memasak ketika pisaunya jatuh dan menjadi tumpul.

Padahal berkas sinar dari jendela di belakang punggung Rivaille sangat cantik. Tidak setiap hari langit berwarna oranye keemasan seperti itu, dan warna emas itu memantul di wajah Rivaille membuat pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Eren.

Tapi kenapa tangannya tidak bisa melukis pemandangan itu. Kanvas Eren malah tampak seperti coretan seorang amatiran, hampir seperti gambar seseorang yang baru saja belajar melukis.

"Eren."

'_Huh? Itu suara senpai.. memanggil namaku..'_

"Ada apa senpai?" Jemari Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada pensil kayunya.

'_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu...'_

"Kau pendiam sekali hari ini, sudah sampai mana gambarmu huh?"

Tangan Eren gemetar, ia menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan airmata yang ingin keluar. Masalah besar jika ia menangis di hadapan Rivaille sekarang.

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, berharap seniornya itu tidak menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi padanya.

"Masih belum selesai senpai, senpai kembali mengerjakan tugas saja."

Eren kembali kepada kanvasnya, melihat sketsa hancur miliknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bocah itu hanya berharap Rivaille tidak menghampirinya dan melihat wajahnya terlalu dekat sekarang.

'_Kumohon jangan bicara lagi senpai.'_

'_Kumohon jangan membuatku harus menatap matamu lagi..'_

"Bocah, kau lupa cara tersenyum huh?" Pertanyaan seniornya itu malah menembus tepat di lukanya.

'_Dia.. menyadarinya..'_

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, Eren dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya. Seniornya itu menghampirinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Eren.

'_Tidak.. aku… tidak bisa menahannya lagi…'_

Rivaille sudah ada di depannya dan merebut kanvas Eren, tidak mempedulikan apa yang tergambar disana, ia kemudian mengangkat dagu Eren.

"Oi bocah ada apa denganmu hu—h..?" Kata-kata Rivaille tertahan saat ia dapat melihat wajah juniornya itu dengan jelas.

Air bening itu mengalir di pipi Eren dan mengenai jemari Rivaille yang memegang wajahnya.

Eren menangis.

"Tapi.. kenapa?" gumam Rivaille. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat wajah bocah dihadapannya itu, ia terlihat sangat rapuh, seperti anak kecil yang mainannya diambil orang.

Mata Eren berkaca-kaca membuat iris hijaunya itu tenggelam diantara air matanya. Mereka saling menutup mulut, tidak sanggup berbicara. Rivaille sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Eren menangis, ia mengusap airmata itu dari pipi Eren.

Air mata Eren kembali tumpah ruah dari kedua matanya seakan mangatakan bahwa ia sangat tersakiti.

Tubuh Eren gemetar hebat menahan isakannya. Melihat mata Rivaille malah membuat airmata Eren semakin banyak keluar.

'_Kenapa..? Senpai.. aku juga tidak mengerti...' _

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dan tanpa menjelaskan semuanya ia membawa tasnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Rivaille dengan seribu pertanyaan.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Eren tidak datang ke atap, atau setidaknya menemui Rivaille.

Kanvas Eren yang tertinggal di ruangan saat ia melarikan diri menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Rivaille. Itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah gambar, padahal sudah lebih dari dua jam Eren melukisnya saat itu. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

Eren sendiri menghindari Rivaille sebisanya, mudah saja baginya karena gedung Maria dan Sina cukup jauh letaknya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Mikasa yang mengatakannya untuk menjauhi Rivaille.

Sehari setelah peristiwa itu, Eren melihat wanita itu, sosok yang ia lihat dipeluk oleh Rivaille di Sina. Ia terlihat berbincang sangat akrab dengan Rivaille dekat gerbang di pagi hari ketika Eren baru saja sampai ke sekolah.

Mereka ada di depan Eren bersama beberapa senior lainnya, tapi wanita itu yang paling dekat dan mengobrol paling banyak dengan Rivaille

Yang Eren lakukan malah memalingkan wajahnya, cepat-cepat berlari masuk ke gedung Maria. Lagipula Rivaille juga tidak menemuinya, jadi kenapa ia harus pusing?

Inilah yang disebut cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ya, Eren akhrinya mengakuinya.

Ia mengaku bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan seniornya itu. Seharusnya Eren sudah menyadarinya sejak ia melihat permainannya pertama kali, tapi rasa itu terus tumbuh seiring pertemuan mereka di atap dan ruang latihan Maria.

Namun, yang sekarang Eren lakukan hanyalah menguburnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku, senpai."

Rivaille membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar orang yang ia undang itu datang.

"Kau datang terlambat."

Orang itu mendecih dan menatap Rivaille tajam.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa dengan Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Berani sekali kau menanyakannya setelah membuatnya hancur seperti itu, senpai."

Rivaille menyambar kerah orang itu dan menatapnya tajam, "Jelaskan padaku apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, Ackerman."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti hari libur untuk Eren. Biasanya ia akan pergi keluar rumah dan mencari tempat bagus untuk dilukis, tapi hari ini ia memilih untuk berada di kamar saja. Lagipula diluar sedang hujan deras, ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Syukurlah akibat peristiwa di Sina tiga hari yang lalu, Eren masih bisa melukis. Dampak sakit hati memang dahsyat, Eren tidak bisa memegang kuas seharian itu. Bahkan Jean sampai menyelotehi arsiran miliknya dua hari yang lalu.

Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Eren sakit hati, atau pertama kalinya Eren jatuh cinta?

Eren membetulkan letak kanvas yang ada di pangkuannya, ia sibuk menggoreskan warna biru di sana. Ya.. akhirnya Eren dapat menatap warna itu dengan berani.

Dulu Eren tidak menyukai hujan, tapi berkat Rivaille ia sangat menyukainya. Dulu ia selalu melukis dengan warna hijau, tapi Rivaille seakan membawa warna-warni di dalam musiknya, yah.. kecuali saat itu.

Jika sekarang ia disuruh melukis Rivaille walau dengan bayaran sebanyak apapun, Eren akan menolaknya. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi ia yakin gambar itu tidak akan menjadi seindah yang ia harapkan. Dimana Rivaille senpai adalah sosok yang penuh dengan keindahan.

Melihat hujan sekarang memang mengingatkan Eren dengan sosok seniornya itu, membuat Eren tidak bisa melupakannya.

Kasur Eren yang menempel dengan dinding membuatnya dapat melihat keluar jendela hanya dengan duduk di atas kasurnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melukis hujan hari itu.

Yang terlukis di kanvasnya itu memang pemandangan hujan dari kamarnya, tapi yang Eren lihat malah wajah Rivaille. Bocah berdarah jerman itu menaruh lukisannya yang belum selesai di meja yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, ia kemudian menyandarkan wajahnya pada bingkai jendela dan memperhatikan air hujan yang membasahi kota siang itu.

Eren tidak membenci Rivaille, lebih tepatnya ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Eren ingin melupakannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Bukan.. ia bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau.

Wajah Rivaille, sifatnya, suaranya, musiknya. Tidak satupun dari semua itu yang ingin Eren lupakan. Lagipula memori tentang Rivaille tidak semuanya menyakitkan, dan Eren hanya bisa menyimpan semua hal tentang Rivaille itu sebagai sebuah kenangan.

Hanya tinggal setengah tahun sampai Rivaille lulus, dan Eren harus menahan perasaannya selama itu.

"Maaf senpai-" Eren memainkan telunjuknya pada jendela kamarnya yang berembun, membuatnya dapat menulis kata-kata disana.

"Aku tidak bisa melukismu.. aku tidak cukup kuat, dan-" Eren menarik tangannya dari kaca jendelanya.

"-aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu," gumam Eren, ia melihat hasil tulisan telunjuknya. Disana tertuliskan nama Rivaille.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Eren dari lamunannya, ia segera membukakan kunci kamarnya.

"Mikasa? Ada apa?" kata Eren ketika ia melihat wanita berdiri di depan pintunya.

Kakak tirinya itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau daun yang di hiasi dengan pita biru. Alis Eren naik sebelah dibuatnya.

"Oi Mikasa, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

Mikasa menghela nafas, ia memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu Eren, seseorang menitipkan ini padaku," ujar Mikasa.

Eren pun mengambilnya, "Oh, terima kasih. Tapi dari siapa?"

Mikasa berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia menoleh sebentar.

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya, jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti memasang wajah sedih itu." Mikasa pun menghilang dibalik pintu. Lagi-lagi ia membuat alis Eren bertaut, Mikasa tidak biasanya bertele-tele seperti itu.

Eren kembali memperhatikan kotak yang ia dapatkan, lalu mengocok-ngocoknya untuk menerka apa isi didalamnya.

"Bukan makanan, apa jangan-jangan dari penggemar rahasiaku?" Eren pun menarik pita biru yang menghiasi kotaknya, kemudian membuka isinya.

Terdapat sebuah CD dan secarik kertas. Kepala Eren miring ke samping, bingung dengan maksud dari isinya.

"Ini apaan sih? Kado macam apa ini?" celoteh Eren.

Eren membuka kertas putih yang terlipat di atas CD tersebut dan membaca tulisan disana.

* * *

Maaf.

* * *

"_Dari siapa?" batin Eren. Apa mungkin- _

Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis perkiraan di benaknya. Ia segera mengambil laptopnya yang ada di meja belajarnya kemudian menyalakannya. Bocah itu memasukkan CD tanpa label tersebut dan membuka folder yang ada didalamnya.

Eren tambah bingung karena isi CD itu kosong kecuali satu folder Mp3 yang hanya diberi judul 'untitled'. Karena penasaran Eren mengarahkan kursornya dan menglik folder tersebut.

"Apa… ini.."

Sebuah lagu pun terdengar di telinga Eren.

Musik yang sangat akrab, melodi yang sangat ia rindukan.

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya, tidak kuasa menahan luapan perasaan di hati Eren.

Eren memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar petikan gitar di lagu tersebut. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia mendengar Rivaille yang bermain, dan lagi lagu itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Eren yakin sekali,

"Ini dari Rivaille senpai… tapi.. bagaimana.."

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau sedih.

Bahagia karena ia sangat merindukan suara gitar itu dan akhirnya ia dapat mendengarnya kembali. Membayangkan sosok Rivaille bermain di depannya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Tapi apa maksud dari rekaman lagu ini?

Apa artinya perpisahan?

Tapi kenapa?

'_Rivaille senpai, aku tidak mengerti..'_

"_**Oi bocah"**_

Lagu tersebut sudah sampai pada akhir dan digantikan dengan suara laki-laki yang Eren yakin seratus persen adalah milik Rivaille. Mata Eren membelalak, terkejut mendengar suara Rivaille di rekaman tersebut.

"_**Eren, kau salah paham bodoh."**_

"Eh?"

"_**Petra bukan kekasihku idiot, kau seharusnya bertanya dulu padaku, ia teman sekelasku dan ada di kelompok Ensemble yang sama denganku. Sore itu aku mengajarinya cara memainkan biola yang benar, mungkin terlihat seperti berpelukan dari sudut pandangmu—"**_

Terdengar suara helaan nafas di rekaman tersebut, Eren terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rivaille.

"Jadi," gumam Eren.

"_**Dasar bodoh.. jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis."**_

Eren menundukkan wajah dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya, bibirnya bergetar. Ah.. kenapa Rivaille sangat pintar untuk membuat seornag Eren Jaeger menangis?

"_**Apa jangan-jangan kau menangis lagi sekarang?"**_

'_Tentu saja,' _ batin Eren.

"_**Kau jelek kalau menangis, jangan menangis lagi."**_Eren sedikit tersenyum.

"_**Eren, Kau sadar aku memangil nama kecilmu kan? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu."**_

Kali ini Eren tersenyum lepas mendengarnya bahkan sedikit tertawa, ya.. andai saja saat itu Eren sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang kacau. Mungkin ia akan senang sekali saat Rivaille akhirnya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Eren."**_

Sekarang kedua bola mata Eren membulat, barusan seniornya mengatakan—

"_**Aku mencintaimu… mungkin.. sudah sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Maka dari itu akan kuhabisi kau, jika kau menangis lagi."**_

Ya.. Airmata Eren kembali mengalir deras, mungkin ia akan mendapat tendangan di wajahnya jika Rivaille melihatnya. Tapi kali ini Rivaille tidak usah terlalu khawatir karena airmata itu adalah airmata bahagia.

"Senpai.. pernyataan cintamu.. aneh sekali," Eren tersenyum disela tangisannya.

"_**Oh aku hampir lupa—"**_

" _**Lagu yang kurekam diawal itu jadi milikmu, kuberi judul 'Eren' karena kaulah Muse ku yang terindah."**_

Terdengar suara batuk dibuat-buat di rekaman itu, sepertinya Rivaille sedikit menahan malu ketika merekamnya. Membuat Eren tertawa mendengar tingkah seniornya itu.

Ajaib sekali, hanya dengan rekaman itu perasaan Eren dibuatnya seperti keluar dari musim dingin menuju musim semi.

"_**Awas kalau besok kau menghindariku, aku akan berada di ruang latihan Maria sepulang sekolah di ruangan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Sebaiknya kau memberikan jawaban yang bagus, Eren."**_

Rekaman itu mulai berakhir hingga Eren mendengar kembali suara Rivaille.

"_**Je T'aime, Eren."**_

.

.

Ruang latihan Maria tampak sepi seperti biasa, dan Eren mendatangi ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan dimana ia tertidur beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tidak ada orang disana, Eren menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapapun hanya sebuah Piano di tengah ruangan. Sampai Eren berjalan melewati ruangan dan melihat sosok tubuh 160 cm itu bersandar di dinding di dekat jendela.

Eren tersenyum melihatnya dan menghampiri Rivaille. Seniornya itu tidur dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, memangnya sudah berapa lama ia menunggu Eren?

Padahal tidak sampai seminggu ia tidak melihat wajah Rivaille, tapi terasa seakan bertahun-tahun.

Eren mendekati wajah seniornya itu dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Senpai, aku juga mencintaimu."

GREP

Lengan Eren terkunci dengan lengan Rivaille, ia melihat mata Rivaille terbuka dan menatap miliknya.

"Senpai kau pura-pura tidur!" seru Eren.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil dan menarik tubuh Eren ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bocah," kata Rivaille di tengah pelukan mereka.

Eren mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga, senpai."

Bocah beriris hijau itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rivaille. Harus mulai darimana? Harus dijelaskan seperti apa masalah waktu itu?

"Aku minta maaf sudah menghindarimu Senpai.. dan waktu itu, aku memang terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Dan juga aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi senpai jadi aku-"

Rivaille menutup mulut Eren dengan bibirnya, mengunci bibir Eren agar bocah itu dapat diam.

"Kau berisik," ujar Rivaille saat bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas.

Tubuh Eren kaku, ia masih tidak percaya kalau Rivaille barusan menciumnya."Itu.. ciuman pertamaku.." gumam Eren, Rivaille tersenyum melihat wajah polos juniornya itu.

Ia mengusap wajah Eren dan membelai bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Naa.. Eren, kau mau kuberi ciuman kedua seperti apa?"

Wajah Eren memerah dan menunduk, '_Rivaille senpai.. kau berharap aku akan menjawab apa huh?'_ batin Eren.

Tangan Rivaille masih tidak lepas dari wajah Eren, rasanya puas sekali melihat bola mata emerald itu dari dekat.

"Apa saja, asalkan… bersama senpai.."

Alis Rivaille terangkat, padahal ia berusaha menahan diri saat menciumnya barusan. Dan ia malah mengatakan hal itu?

"Hoo.. benarkah? Kau sebaiknya memikirkan kembali ucapanmu itu."

Dan pada sore itupun seragam Eren berantakan dan beberapa kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Sebuah tanda merah pun berbekas di leher nya hasil kreasi Rivaille.

"Kau tidak menangis lagi kan?" tanya Rivaille setelah habis 'memakan' Eren.

"Tidak.." jawab Eren. Rivaille menepuk kepapalanya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi."

Eren tersenyum dan menarik tangan Rivaille dari kepalanya kemudian menciumi jemari Rivaille.

"—Tapi jika nanti aku menangis, akan ada Rivaille senpai bukan?"

.

_Mungkin bagiku…_

_..cinta itu adalah aku dan dirimu._

.

.

-**Fin**-

* * *

**A/N**

AW YEAH, AKHIRNYA KELAR AHAKHAKHAKHAK

Ini fic drama abis di akhir2nya hahahahahahaha. Unsur seni nya mulai berkurang karena banyak mewek2nya :'D

Jika mungkin ada yang pingin tahu kira2 gimana lagu "Eren" yang dibuat Rivaille. Aku milih lagu soundtrack film Secret yang gitarnya, kalo mau denger silahkan linknya **youtube dot com/watch?v=GN7Vp4Pk-lk&list=PL10E3B62379E43AFE**

TAPI BENERAN MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOWNYA. Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet respon sebaik ini, makasih banyak ya :') semoga endingnya ini ga mengecewakan!

Dengan ini saya resmi hiatus T^T karena saya anak kelas tiga es em a yang berusaha belajar untuk ujian ._.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review di chap 2 ^_^

**Fujioka Saori **[Bisa ga yaaaa :3~],** Frozen ice cream **[aduh fic ini dilang lembut :3 aku meleleh deh, makasih reviewnya icecream-chan]** Kim Arlein 17 **[SEME KECE AHAKHAKHAK]** syalala uyee **[Silahkan hilangkan kekepoan anda di chap ini ] **Raina94 **[Gomawo~ Raina-chan ]** AriaFriends24 **[ACIACIA ~ makasih reviewnya yaa ] **Kagamine Micha **[TEBAKAN ANDA BENAR!]** Azarien aulia **[Eh? Cerita komik mana nih ._.? makasih yaa ]** Anon **[Riren memang manis DAN MECOM] Rivaille Jaeger [silahkan ini apdetannya ]** aeon zealot Lucifer **[iya.. aku emang lebih dapet ide di musiknya :'D Rivaille itu bisa maininbanyak instrument, tapi yang paling dia suka itu gitar, hihihi~ kalo mau kamu aja yg buatin gambarnya ] **adelia-chan **[Iya, Canon lagu klasik yg bagus moga ini apdetnya ga lama yaa]** Usagi Yumi **[Jangan digigit atuh komputernya ntar rusak nak :D ya panggil aja Light makasih reviewnya Yumi-chan~]** digimonfan4ever101 **[MAKASIH BANGET REVIEWNYA aku sampe gegulingan bacanya :D Jean dan kuda itu kembaran beda spesies ._.]

ditunggu review nya di chap ini :)

.

.

**OMAKE**

Mereka berdua memperhatikan langit dari jendela di ruangan tersebut, cuacanya sedikit gerimis tapi sudah menjadi alasan bagi Rivaille untuk mencegah Eren agar tidak pulang cepat.

"Senpai, angomong-ngomong apa yang kau katakana pada Mikasa?"

Rivaille melirik Eren sedikit, seragam bocah itu masih berantakan. Sepertinya ia harus menahan dirinya untuk kedepannya, atau tidak ia bisa saja merobek seragam itu.

"tch.. kakak tirimu itu tanpa ragu memukulku, dan bilang ia akan menghajarku jika kembali membuatmu sedih."

"Eh? Mikasa dapat memukulmu? Tapi kudengar kau-"

"Ia bilang baru akan menjelaskan masalahmu jika aku memperbolehkannya memukulku," ujar Rivaille.

"ah.. aku minta maaf…"

Rivaille menyentil dahi Eren, "Itu keputusanku sendiri, bicara tentang saat itu kau tidak jadi melukisku?"

Bocah itu menatap Rivaille dan mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja aku mau, kapan kau ada waktu lagi senpai?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?" ujar Rivaille.

"Eh.. tapi ini sudah sangat sore."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika terlalu malam, kau keberatan?"

Eren berpikir ulang, yah.. lagipula sejak ia mendengar rekaman Rivaille kemarin ia berkali-kali melukis wajahnya di buku sketsanya.

"Aku akan mengambil kanvas nya di ruang seni, senpai tunggu disini ya." Eren menghambur menuju pintu.

"Oi, Eren." Bocah itu membalikkan badannya sebelum menutup pintu dan berlari ke gedung seni rupa.

"Kau ingin melukisku dengan pakaian atau tanpa pakaian?"

Wajah Eren memerah luar biasa, dan Rivaille merasa terhibur dengan itu.

"DENGAN PAKAIAN!" seru Eren lalu ia menutup pintu tersebut, meninggalkan Rivaille yang tertawa melihat wajah merona Eren.

Eren merasa ia akan terus digodai seniornya itu setiap hari untuk seterusnya, tapi bocah itu malah tersenyum sambil menuju gedung seni rupa.

"Untuk tanpa pakaian, mungkin lain kali senpai," gumam Eren sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

12 Januari 2014, **Light.**


End file.
